An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus and a method for performing corrective surgery on internal wounds such as hernia where invasion of the patient's body tissues is minimized and the resultant trauma is reduced.
A hernia is a defect in the abdominal wall through which a portion of the intra-abdominal contents can protrude. This often causes discomfort and an unsightly, visible bulge in the abdomen. When such a hernia defect occurs in the abdominal region, conventional corrective surgery has required opening the abdominal cavity by surgical incision through the major abdominal muscles. While this technique provides for effective corrective surgery of the hernia defect, it has the disadvantage of requiring a hospital stay of as much as a week, during which pain is frequently intense, and it requires an extended period of recuperation. After the conventional surgery patients frequently cannot return to a full range of activity and work schedule for a month or more. Accordingly, medical science has sought alternative techniques that are less traumatic to the patient and provide for more rapid recovery.
Laparoscopy is the science of introducing a viewing instrument through a port into a patient's body, typically the abdominal cavity, to view its contents. This technique has been used for diagnostic purposes for more than 75 years. Operative laparoscopy is performed through tiny openings in the abdominal wall called ports. In most surgical techniques several ports, frequently three to six, are used. Through one port is inserted the viewing device, which conventionally comprises a fiber optic rod or bundle having a video camera affixed to the outer end to receive and display images from inside the body. The various surgical instruments are inserted through other ports to do the surgery that normally would be performed through an open incision through the abdominal wall. Because the laparoscopic surgical techniques require only very small holes through the abdominal wall or other portions of the body, a patient undergoing such surgery may frequently leave the hospital within one day after the surgery and resume a full range of normal activities within a few days thereafter.
In repairing hernia the physician needs to first deploy the patch and then attach the patch to the tissue.
There are a few patent and patent applications teaching the deployment of patches. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,961 (refers hereinafter as '961) which relates to an apparatus used for developing an anatomic space for laparoscopic hernia repair and a patch for use therewith. The apparatus of patent '961 comprises a tubular introducer member having a bore extending therethrough. A tunneling shaft is slidably mounted in the bore and has proximal and distal extremities including a bullet-shaped tip. A rounded tunneling member is mounted on the distal extremity of the tunneling shaft. The apparatus comprises an inflatable balloon. Means is provided on the balloon for removably securing the balloon to the tunneling shaft. Means is also provided for forming a balloon inflation lumen for inflating the balloon. The balloon is wrapped on the tunneling shaft. A sleeve substantially encloses the balloon and is carried by the tunneling shaft. The sleeve is provided with a weakened region extending longitudinally thereof, permitting the sleeve to be removed whereby the balloon can be unwrapped and inflated so that it lies generally in a plane. The balloon as it is being inflated creates forces generally perpendicular to the plane of the balloon to cause pulling apart of the tissue along a natural plane to provide the anatomic space.
Although patent '961 relates to deploying means, patent '961 teaches a device in which the patch is attached to a balloon which is introduced into the abdominal cavity; patent '961 does not disclose means for enabling flexibility of the system to better fit itself to the landscape of the tissue. In other words, there is no disclosure of means of articulating so as to provide better compatibility of the deployment system and the tissue.
Another example for deploying the patch can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,650 (refers hereinafter as '650) which relates to an apparatus for positioning surgical implants adjacent to body tissue to facilitate the fastening of the implant to the body tissue. Patent '650 provides an apparatus for positioning surgical implants adjacent to body tissue, comprising an outer tube having a proximal end, a distal end and a longitudinal axis; an inner rod at least partially disposed within the outer tube and slidable along said longitudinal axis. The inner rod has a proximal and a distal end portions.
The inner rod distal end portion further comprises articulating means for pivoting at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis (a preferred embodiment illustrating the teaching of patent '650 is illustrated in FIG. 11). The articulation is provided by a spring-like flexible rod 18 encapsulated within rigid tube 12. By pulling tube 12, the flexible rod 18 bends and hence provide articulation.
More patent literature can be found in PCT no. WO08065653 (refers hereinafter as '653) relates to a device especially adapted to deploy a patch within a body cavity. The device is an elongate open-bored applicator (EOBP) and comprises (a) at least one inflatable contour-balloon, (b) at least one inflatable dissection balloon. The inflatable contour-balloon and the inflatable dissection balloon are adjustable and located at the distal portion. The EOBP additionally comprises (c) at least one actuating means located at the proximal portion. The actuating means is in communication with the inflatable contour-balloon and the inflatable dissection balloon. The actuating means is adapted to provide the inflatable contour-balloon and the inflatable dissection balloon with independent activation and/or de-activation.
It should be pointed out that PCT '653 does not disclose nor claim articulation means.
Articulation is highly important since it enables the optimum positioning and orientation of the patch relatively to the hernia. Such optimum positioning and orientation is provided no matter what is the entrance angle of the patch to the abdominal cavity.
None of the patent literatures found to teach articulating means for providing optimal positioning and orientation of the patch relatively to the tissue.
Hence there is still a long felt need for a patch deployment mechanism enabling such articulation.